<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do i care if i despise this? nothing else matters, i know by gryjoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911777">do i care if i despise this? nothing else matters, i know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy'>gryjoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinda not, M/M, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, implied praise kink, kinda soft, no thoughts, only stockholme sydrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Ramsay's games was to push Theon to the edge. Fuck him but not let him come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do i care if i despise this? nothing else matters, i know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from the only thing by sujan stevens</p><p>this is like 5 months old</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>One of Ramsay's games was to push Theon to the edge. Fuck him but not let him come. </p><p>If he did come he would punish Theon. If after Ramsay left and Theon touched himself, he would be punished.</p><p>Theon always questioned how he knew but he knows Ramsay knows everything.</p><p>Ramsay was never tender. Never sweet. Aftercare just wasn't his thing. His thing was fucking Theon till he couldn't walk, overstimulating Theon but not letting him come.</p><p>This time was no different. Somewhat.</p><p>Theons hips hurt. His legs hurt. His everything hurt. His cock was sore and was begging to be touched. His lords come seeping out of him on the now messed up bed. Ramsay laid next to him, his head resting on his hands and his eyes closed. The blanket wrapped around his waist and Theon's.</p><p>It hurt so bad. He wanted to touch himself so badly. He laid next to his master not moving.</p><p>On days his master wasn't as rough as he usually was, Theon was Theon. not reek, not a thing Ramsay played with. He was Theon. But on days his lord was rough, he was reek. Not a ‘he’ not a person. A thing. An it.</p><p>Theon didn't like to be seen, he didn't like that Ramsay looked at him as they fucked. It made him self-conscious. He wanted to hide himself under the blanket but he knew Ramsay would take the blanket away from him, telling him not to hide.</p><p>Theon stared at the dull ceiling, his hands laying by his sides so he can't touch himself and be a good toy for Lord Bolton.</p><p>They've fucked three times that afternoon. All in a row.</p><p>Theon's throat was sore, he wanted to cough but he didn't want to bring attention to himself.</p><p>Ramsay turned his head to look at Theon. The light from the window cast onto his head making his hair look like fire.</p><p>“Would you like to come, pet?” Ramsay asked, his voice soft as he reached his arm over to run his fingers through the soft curls.</p><p>Theon whimpered in response. He wanted to push Ramsay away. He wanted to scream and run. He wanted to go home.</p><p>Ramsay tugged on the curls forcing Theon to look at him.</p><p>“Yes, my lord,” Theon said shyly. His face heated but he couldn't turn his head with his Lord's grip.</p><p>Ramsay grip loosened and he smiled, sharp canine showing. “Would you like me to make you come?”</p><p>Theon was too scared to look away. He only nodded.</p><p>Ramsay pouted and shook his head, “you're not mute, but I can make you,” his pout quickly turned to a grin at his own soft threat.</p><p>“Ye-yes, lord Bolton,” Theon turned his head his face heating.</p><p>Ramsay leaned over to kiss the side of his neck. He swiftly got on top of Theon, his fingers brushing the pets sides sending shivers up his spine. Ramsay pulled the blanket away exposing a damaged Theon and an aching cock.</p><p>Ramsay kissed down Theon chest and down his stomach. Theon debated becoming reek. reek was numb. Reek had no emotion. Reek forgot. But he decided that, no, he would stay Theon, because Theon would remember Ramsay being good. being sweet.</p><p>Ramsay lifted theons legs to lay them over his shoulders. “now, reek, do not come until i say,” he lifts his eyes to make eye contact with Theon who was looking away, flush growing across his scarred chest. “or i will have to punish you,” his smile returned, “alright?” he kissed the inside of Theons thigh for emphasis.</p><p>Theon hummed in approval closing his eyes tightly.</p><p>Ramsay started at the bade of Theons cock. He laid soft kisses at the base making his way to the tip. He let his tongue run over the slit tasting the pre cum building up there.</p><p>Theon moaned softly throwing his head back. he felt too open and too vulnerable.</p><p>Ramsay took the head of his cock into his mouth before taking all of theons ‘favorite toy’ into his mouth. Without a second thought he took him all in. Theon let out a straggled moan putting his hands on Ramsay's head. Ramsay leaned into the touch bobbing his head slightly.</p><p>Ramsay hummed sending vibrations into theon making him buck his hips slighlty. Ramsay moved his arms and hands so he could hold down his pets hips.</p><p>“S’rry,” Theon quietly slurred out his fingers digging into Ramsay's scalp.</p><p>Ramsay hummed again, bobbing his head.</p><p>Theon whimpered, he wanted to come so badly but he was a good boy. He wanted to be a good boy. He wanted to be told he was a good boy.</p><p>Ramsay pulled off of theon to kiss his thigh again. “Now, reek, since you’ve been a good boy,” Theon whimpered and his eyes met Ramsays, “i will allow you to come,” he softly bites the inside of theons thigh before kissing his cock again.</p><p>He licks up the base before taking Theon in his mouth again. He tapped Theon’s hip letting him know he can come. After a few bobs of his head Theon comes in his mouth. Theons moans and bites his lip his hips jerking slighlty.</p><p>Ramsay swallows around Theon with a smile as he pulls off. He picks himself up so hes laying between the damage mans legs. His hands and head rest on his chest.</p><p>“You're such a good boy, reek,” Ramsay kissed the space between the mans chest, “good, beautiful boy,” Ramsay laid his head on Theons chest listening to his heart.</p><p>Theons eyes were wide, starring at the bland ceiling.</p><p>They laid in silence, this side of Ramsay scared Theon. This wasnt him.</p><p>“You know I love you, pet,” Ramsay spoke softly.</p><p>Theon swallowed, hesitant, “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah ,, lol im too tired to edit this</p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>